Roy the captive ch: 5
by jadedragonkat
Summary: guess what? two guess stars from disney channel are here and chapter 6 for ROY FANGIRLS IS ON IT'S WAY! AND ROY FORGAVE MARTH! AWWWWW!


This is for my fans! Enjoy the fanfics!

Disclaimer: umm i only own Ember, i mean hello?

Back with Roy and the others

They were all ready to wake up and wash off their faces in the lake. Ember was the first to awaken and get up everyone else.

"Come on you guys! get on up!" said Ember shaking both of them up.

They both moaned a little getting up and walking over to the stream and washed of their faces without even saying a word! -ohhhh...rude-

On their way back the smelled the fresh aroma of bacon and eggs.

"It's about time you got back your breakfast is ready!" sang Ember handing them each a plate filled with scrambled eggs and 9 greasy slices pf turky bacon. -yum- after breakfast, they proceeded on the road.

"Well Marth, believe it or not but i think i have forgiven you." said Roy not looking at Marth.

"REALLY+Marths clears his throat+ i mean..you do?" said the realeaved Marth.

"Yea..i...i talked to Ember last night and she kinda got me to thinking." Roy said winking at the smiling Ember.

"Well that's great thanks." Marth said blushing.

"Well...i hope you guys stay friends...because i pulled out this map and it says that we are...-groans- about a gazillion miles away from SSBM towers. But there IS a hot springs up ahead, just a few miles right in our path with a 10-star hotel that's cheap -what? they gotta afford things-

let's go?" sang Ember.

-No readers...you have to wait till the next chapter to hear about Roy in a hot tub...whoa...that's gonna be fun to read.-

They all headed towards the hotel and as they neared the hotel they read it said "Hotel Wild" they didn't try to slow down, resulting in all 3 of them coliding and rolling through the door. They startled all the guest and trip up to little boys named Zack and Cody. -whoa Zack and Cody!-

"Hey! no one gets to roll through the hotel but us!" yelled Zack.

"Shut it Zack, hi i'm Cody and this the crazy one Zack." Cody said hadning out his hand for a shake.

"uhh...hi...i'm Roy, this is Marth and Ember." said Roy replying the boy handshake.

"Whoa...she's almost as pretty as my future wife madie!" said Zack.

"thanks...aren't the cuteset?" asked Ember obviously very flattered.

"Yeah...um...so you guys where do we check in?" asked Marth.

Zack and Cody poined to the front desk where a little man was constantly filling out papper work and answering phones.

"He's looks really busy!" said Ember.

"Awww that's nothing...you should see him in the summer...man." said Zack.

"Well let's try to check our selves in!" said Marth.

Marth was the first to walk over and ask for a room. The man was so busy he accidentally gave him a free key...but you know Marth...he just had to pay for the key. -author rolls eyes- They got on Elevator and waved goodbye to their new friends Zack and Cody that would surely make this stay and Hotel Wild fun. They then walked to their room, which read 45 in verdana Gold writting. -cute eh?- They opened the door and nearly lost their jaws. They room was unbeliveable. Their was a blue and green chanderlier at the top if the roof, a mermaid lamp on the nightstands and beautiful beds with a nice bathroom.

"Wow! cool!"said Roy.

"Yeah, and three beds! yes! so i get to live in paradise!" said Ember.

They sat their things in a corner and the funneist, cutest boys were at the door knocking for them. Ember opened the door and put a smile on her face.

" hey you guys! what's up?" asked Ember.

"Come on you guys...they are having an all you can eat buffet doen stairs in the grabd ball room!. cried the twins tugging on Embers arm.

"Holding on you guys! let me get my friends!" said Embers maintaining a fare smile.

"Hey you guys come down for an all you can eat..." poor Ember cound'nt finish sentence, the twins had already pulled her down to the elevator. but _all you can..._was all Marth and Roy needed to hear to get down stairs and eat.

"Come on Ember this way!" cried Cody.

"i'm coming you guys!" she said trying to keep up with them.

"Hey you guys...were coming!" yelded Marth out of breath.

They looked into the grand ball room and were absolutly astounded! the grand ballroom. It had chandeleirs the size of a classroom! and about 56 tables! the food was coming right to you! they all quickly sat at the same table and was served a big chicken leg with peas, mashed potatoes and gravy. -whoa-

"Whoa...this looks good." said Roy.

"Yeah..but just wait until desert comes through!" said Zack and Cody.

After they ate a lot of healthy chicken and such...plated upon plates of cheese cake and cream puffs came around and it was unlimited!

"Thanks for telling us about this you guys Embers said kissing both of them on the cheek. (Zack and Cody) -awwwwwwwwwwww- They both blushed.

"Awwww...any time you guys." they said.

HAHAHAHA! i bet you guys never thought that i wouls toss Zack and Cody in this did you? what can i say i love them? and their show!

3 kiddiekong4 luvs Zack and Cody! ; blows kiss to them. lookie lookie ROY FANGIRLS! chapter saix coming today 7/7/2006


End file.
